gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wendy Corduroy
About Wendy's Full Name If Wendy's father is Manley Dan, and Manley is her father's first name, would Wendy's full name be Wendy Dan? Just pointing that out, because I read something earlier on this site that it was Manley Dan and not Manly ''Dan because Manley is his first name. Secondly, manly is the correct spelling of the adjective and not manley so it wouldn't work out a way that his first name is only a description. Am I correct? :O Brittanylee 18:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :''Manly is the adjective, not manley. I suppose her full name could be Wendy Dan. SaberSworn ? Talk Contributions 19:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :No because Manly Dan's full name is Daniel Corduroy. It would be what it still is now. You are wrong. CrystaliaDerp (talk) 00:22, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Not likely Dan or Daniel because girls usally do not have men's name's for middle names. EXPECTO PATRONUM!!! 22:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Wendy's birthday When was Wendy actually born? ILikeCheese 05:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I think Wendy's birthdate info is wrong. If she's 15, she would have been born in 1997, not 1996. 1996 would make her 16, not 15. 19:50, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Poppy N. :She is born "circa 1996". It all depends on when the show takes place. If she is born in 1996 then she would turn 16 in 2012, meaning she would also be 15 for part of 2012. http://images.wikia.com/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/e/e9/Evergreen-Tree.png''Evergreen '' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/e/e9/Evergreen-Tree.png' 19:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC)' I know it seems like a long - shot, but who thinks Dipper and Wendy will kiss by the end of the show. Wendy Having Abilities Wendy hasn't been listed as having significant skills. She has shown to be a skillful tree climber. I'd put it but I don't know how to cite it. Rachin123 (talk) 05:25, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 :No problem. I cited it for you. 15:50, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Alex just twetted that "...Wendy's middle name is Blerble. Now you have to live with that..." Just thought I'd let you guys know. Blerble I am almost 1000% convinced that, Hirsch said that as a joke/troll, probably commenting on this exact type of incident. I think a confirmation would be needed before this particular word my Hirsch could be considered canon, just based on the obvious reference to his word being considered canon he made in the same message. This is similar to another post made by him about the 'author of the journal' being Geordie LaForge. Can we please get someone to try to get a confirmation about this please? https://33.media.tumblr.com/69c489be490acd21f906d72a4a728afc/tumblr_nfbqkfPfBg1qbsk6co1_1280.jpg <- The Geordie LaForge thing citing that that post is probably a parody in the same vein. UPDATE: Oh okay good, I wasn't the only one who thought that was a little...ridiculous. No offense intended to anyone who thought or thinks it is serious though. Liftboard Rider 04:27, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay so I added the middle name thing to the trivia stating it was said humorously, however, I do not know how to edit the reference back in after it was removed. Could someone please tell me how or if it needs mod or admin power to do, could someone with that ability please do so for me. Thank you very much. Here is the link to the Twitter post in question: https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/535307479949660160 Liftboard Rider 04:44, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, it could also be argues that he named Shmipper and Smabble like that as a joke. The thing is, he is the creator, and we cant just decide its not canon. There is nothing in the show that suggests otherwise, unlike the author thing he also said. It should be added, until he says otherwise, or its proven wrong in the show. Hero Fan (talk) 13:24, November 24, 2014 (UTC) That is not verifiable, the way I see it, it should be considered non-canon until it is proven on the show, rather than the other way around. Since the evidence given is controversial at best. Liftboard Rider 04:36, November 28, 2014 (UTC) We've always considered stuff Hirsch says about the show to be canon, I don't see why we should stop now. And, honestly, a character with the middle name "Blerble" doesn't seem too far-fetched in a show this outlandish. ICEHARD712 12:18, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Because he is poking fun at that fact with that tweet. If it is canon then something like that will come up in the show. Liftboard Rider 21:13, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Alright, how about we just have someone ask Hirsch himself to confirm or deny this? I think that could easily clear this up. I would just do it myself but I do not have a Twitter account. And please do not mistake my intentions. I mean no ill-will or disrespect or anything. It is just that due to the timing of the Twitter post in question around the same time as others that were obvious jokes, it makes me question its quality as a source of proof. As a scientist the quality of evidence is a rather picky topic for me. So it is nothing personal, just trying to ensure that the quality of our sources is up to standard. Liftboard Rider 08:24, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Blerble As a troll tweetAlex hirsch wrote: 'Everything I say about Gravity Falls is canon. Wendy's middle name is Blerble. Now you all have to live with that. THIS IS TOO MUCH POWER' Remember to sign your posts. Also, that was a ridiculously large font size. Ylimegirl (talk) 03:34, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Trivia adendum needs adding: In weirdmagedon part one when Dipper and Wendy pass through a bubble of madness that turns them live action Wendy is played by her voice acress Linda Cardellini To where would you want that added? It's on the page, Weirdmageddon Part 1, already, so where would is fit on this page? Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 18:20, March 6, 2016 (UTC)